When Worlds Collide
by thoughtlessCoffee
Summary: What happens when Becky is taken to Superjail not to be a prisoner, but for a purpose very different...and dangerous? Based on a dream I had (oh boy). Reviews are MUCH appreciated!
1. How It Began

"But what if, while I'm putting on the nose, the snowman comes to life and tries to kill me?"

"Tweek, when has that ever happened, except for that one time?"

I giggled. I was curled up on the couch of my family's TV room, snuggled up in my fluffiest, warmest blanket. South Park was one of my older fandoms, but I still loved it with all my heart. I snuggled deeper into my blanket, smiling at all the familiar scenes. I was really getting into the show when I heard a loud "Whoooooooaaa!" and a huge crash from my room.

I froze. What the hell could that have been? I heard my parent's bedroom door open. "Rebecca!" My dad yelled. "What was that?"

"Uh...just the TV!" I called.

"Well turn it down. We're trying to sleep." My dad replied. "Okay, sorry!" I answered, waiting until he went back into his room, and then I crept towards my room. Maybe it was a ghost...my house has always been a little strange. Or maybe it was a burglar, but that didn't make sense. All the upstairs windows were locked and there was no way into the house. Maybe one of my old toys had fallen over. Either way, I was going to find out what was going on. I poked my head into the room and found nothing unusual.

"Hm..." I murmured to myself, scanning the room for anything unusual. I found nothing. "Weird." I shook my head as I turned and went to finish my show. I went to bed after another few episodes.

I woke up to feel something warm pressed against my nose, and warm air like someone was breathing on me. I opened my eyes to see two round, shimmering gold orbs above me. "Mmmh...go away, kitty." I pushed lightly against whatever it was on top of me, figuring my cat had made his way up to my room. "Kitty?" someone asked, confused.

My eyes snapped open to see the Warden of Superjail's nose pressed against mine.

* * *

_Yeah! It's Becky again. This is a dumb thing I'm writing based on a dream I had recently...I'll try not to give up on this story!_


	2. Meeting Everyone

"Dude!" I shrieked, shoving the Warden off of me. "Get out of-wait, this isn't..."

I wasn't in my room. I was in a huge room with brown walls with paintings hung on them, and I was laying on a big soft bed with matching wine-colored blankets and pillows. "Uh..."

"We thought you'd NEVER wake up!" he announced. "How long have I been here? Have you been watching me sleep?" I demanded. He giggled. "Maaaaaaaaybe!"

I know talk in my sleep and I tried to recall what I had been dreaming about. My face flushed bright scarlet when the vivid image of Johnny Knoxville circa 2003 shirtless and on top of me flashed through my mind. "Oh my god, tell me you didn't!" I gasped. The Warden giggled again. "Oh man, the guys you are into..."

I threw a pillow at him. "You're gross. Go away."

"But you have to meet everyone!" he told me, grabbing onto my arm and trying to pull me out of bed. I was dressed only in my super old No Doubt shirt and my plaid pajama pants. "I'm in my pajamas!" I argued. "I don't have anything to wear!"

The Warden booped my shoulder with his cane. My entire body felt warm for a second, and suddenly I was in my usual outfit: Black shirt, teal long sleeved shirt, dark jeans, red sneakers. My usually messy, wavy teal and black hair was even brushed out nicely. "Now let's get you acquainted with everyone." The Warden said, taking me by the hand. I didn't bother to argue this time, I was actually pretty excited to meet the gang.

I was dragged into the Warden's colorful office. "Everyone, this is Becky!" the Warden announced, as though I were royalty. "Uh...hello." I waved nervously. Then I whispered to the Warden, "I don't have to WORK, do I?"

I nearly jumped when Alice laughed boisterously. "I like this kid!" she said. "I'm Alice." I didn't bother to tell her I knew who she was, so I extended my hand politely. She took it and it looked small and dainty compared to her big muscular one. When she shook it I could tell she was trying to be gentle, and my hand escaped mostly unscathed.

"And you're Jared!" I said, turning to the small accountant. The Warden and Alice stifled laughter when I had to bend down to shake his hand, which was actually smaller than mine.

"Jailbot!" I squealed. I tried to hug him, but my arms wouldn't fit around him. So he hugged me instead.

"Okay, now we all know each other." I said. "So, how did I get here, and what am I here for?"


	3. Why You're Here

_Whee this is super fun! I'm having to add stuff to the dream elements to make it make sense though :o enjoy chapter three guys!_

* * *

"First of all. How did you get into my room?"

The Warden whipped a small rod out of his pocket. "Time Stick. Never leave without it."

"People are gonna realize I'm gone, man."

"Nope. The Time Stick allows me to freeze time. You're fine."

"What am I here for?"

"Well," the Warden stood up and stretched out his arms, "that's kind of a long story."

"You're gonna impersonate the Mistress." Alice said.

I almost fell through the floor.

"It's easy!" The Warden said. "Alice can do your makeup, and we'll dress you up like her. Your faces are pretty similar..."

"I can't impersonate the MISTRESS!" I said so frantically my voice practically came out in a squeak. "I could get killed!"

"Not while we're around." Alice cracked her knuckles. "I think we should do it!" Jared said. "Hey man, you're biased. You just wanna go to see Charise." I told him. He made a shushing motion and I turned back to the Warden. "There's no way I can do this! It's way too dangerous!"

"You'll be fine. You're perfect for the job!" he said, giving me a wide grin.

"You're INSANE."

"That's what they tell me!"

The Warden laughed maniacally as he left the room.

Alice turned to me. "Well, come on new kid, you've got that cute little face to be made up. Let's go."

She grabbed me with one of those huge hands that could easily crush my waist, and dragged me to her room.


	4. Makeover!

I trembled as Alice brushed the applicator over my eyes. "Hey, take it easy, new kid. I'm not gonna hurt you." she assured me as she painted the light pink powder onto my eyelids. "I know I'm pretty scary looking, but I won't kill ya unless you piss me off."

"Do I really look like the Mistress?" I asked. She studied my face for a moment. "Kind of, I guess. The hair is a little distracting though."

I loved my teal and black hair. "You're not gonna dye it all black, are you?" I gasped. "Don't worry. I've got a wig for you to wear." Alice dug around in her makeup bag. "Pucker your lips?"

I pushed out my lips and Alice coated them in glossy scarlet lipstick. "Hey, that's not a bad look for you. Let's get these glasses switched..."

"But I can't see withou-" I began. Alice switched out my huge horn rimmed glasses for round pink ones, and my vision was suddenly perfect. "Wow, were these made for me?" I asked, amazed. "I can see perfectly!" Alice just smiled and walked over to her closet. "Let's get you into your outfit!"

* * *

Alice led me through the halls, back to the Warden's office. "Hey, we're done!" She called, knocking on the door. It swung open. The Warden took one look at me and screamed, "Oh no, the Mistress! Run for your lives!"

He then pretended to pass out on the floor.

After a moment, he popped up again and bounced over to Alice and I. "Haha! Oh, thank God, I thought you were really the Mistress, coming to take my Superjail away from me! Wow! You scared me Becky." Alice and I looked at each other. "Just kidding! I knew it was you all along! Oh man, am I hilarious or what!" The Warden gave me that big stupid smile before turning and heading back to his desk.

I was not amused.

"You ARE a very close match though!" Jared said. "You could pass for the Mistress easily."

"Right then!" the Warden stood on top of his desk and twirled his cane around. "Let's get going, kids!"

* * *

_I'm going to have to add some stuff because my dream was rudely interrupted by my stepmom, so it'll probably end up with a different resolution and all that good stuff. But chapter 4 already? Jeez! I am punching out chapters quicker than last time!_


	5. Backfire

We were in the Mistress's office.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." I whispered, clinging to the green tie Alice had practically strangled me with when she put it on me. "I'm so scared. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gon-"

The Warden grabbed my arm. "Hey. What's your religion?"

"I'm a Wiccan."

The Warden blinked. "So who do you pray to?"

"I don't pray. I ask the God and the Goddess for guidance when I need it, is that close enough?"

"Well, now would be a good time to do that. Good luck, Becky!"

The Warden shoved me into the Mistress's chair behind her desk just as the door opened. "Um...hello?" I asked, doing my best impression of the Mistress.

"Mistress!" A soft, squeaky voice exclaimed. I whirled around in my chair. "Charise!"

Her eyes widened slightly. "Um...ma'am?"

"Jared's here to see you. He's outside." I pushed her to the door as quickly as I could and out into the hallway where we ran smack into the real Mistress.

Since she was taller than me (and about twice my age), my face collided with her chest. Honestly, having my face smashed into the Mistress's boobs was kinda cool, but she certainly wasn't enjoying the fact that a teenager dressed up as her was giving Charise orders.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice dripping with disdain. I began trembling again. "I...um...who are you?" I asked, matching her tone as best I could.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

Not two minutes later I was racing out down the hallway, being chased by Mistress robots, along with Alice, Jared, the Warden, and Jailbot. "Great plan!" I huffed, struggling to keep up with everyone. I've never been an athletic kid, and wearing stiletto boots was not helping my case.

The Warden and I somehow turned down a corridor and got separated from everyone else. We dashed into a dark room and I heard the Warden lock the door, then the robot footsteps run past the door. "We lost them!" I yelled excitedly. He picked me up and spun me around. "We did it!"

"So are we gonna have Jailbot save us or something?" I asked, my eyes trying to adjust to the darkness.

The Warden turned on a light. We looked around before smiling at each other.

"Nope."

* * *

_Ooooh this is where it gets good! Also, I'm gonna be away from my laptop for a while, so I won't update till tonight! Sorry guys!_


	6. He Smells Like Butterscotch

_Yay, I'm back! And here's chapter six!_

* * *

So here I was, locked in the Mistress's makeup room with the Warden.

"Up you go now." The Warden wrapped his fingers around my waist and lifted me up with surprisingly little effort. He set me down on a clean white countertop. "There."

He let go of me and I could still feel the slightest ghost of pressure where his fingertips had dug into my skin. And I caught the slightest smell of butterscotch. On the outside, I was doing my best to look apathetic and kawaii at the same time. On the inside? I was TOTALLY screaming. I took off my hat and wig and shook out my hair. "If we're gonna try this again, I guess I don't really h-"

"All right! Let's redo your makeup." The Warden interrupted. "Just between you and me, Alice totally botched this. Especially the lipstick..." He paused to take one glove off and gently traced my bottom lip with his fingertip, leaving a small smudge of shimmering crimson. He set his hands down on the counter on either side of me and pressed his cute little nose against mine. "It's the exact same color as your face, you know."

I shoved him away. "Stop that!" He giggled and started running the sink. "Oh, relax. You're always so flustered. Close your eyes."


	7. He Tastes Like Chocolate

_Ohh boy, here's where it gets good!_

* * *

I let myself relax as the Warden gently cleaned all the makeup off of my face. I could feel his fingers through the thin fabric of the washcloth, gently rubbing to get the powders and paints off. "You're really cute without all that makeup covering your face." he said softly, studying a teal streak in my hair. I blushed furiously. "Shush."

"No, I mean it. You're so pretty."

"I'm really not...look, are we done with the makeup?"

The Warden grabbed my chin. "I don't think I quite got all the lipstick off."

"Maybe you should."

"Pucker up."

He smelled like butterscotch and tasted like chocolate.

* * *

_Actually, I was rudely awoken RIGHT before the Warden kissed me in my dream...(thanks Mom) but this is my fanfic! So I finally got to kiss the hatemate. Anyways, I may update a bit slower for the next few chapters, cause I've got a busy schedule with friends AND I'm going to MechaCon (as the Mistress!) I hope you guys liked this chapter and decide to stick around for more 0u0_


	8. New Job

We eventually gave up on dressing me up as the Mistress, and returned to Superjail. I was really happy to get out of those stilettos, cause hey, they looked pretty good on me, but man was it hard to walk in them.

The Warden leaned back in his chair. "Well, since you're here, you might as well work..."

I smacked my forehead. "God damn it. The one thing I didn't want to do!" I complained. "I did what you asked! I don't wanna work!"

Two minutes later I was sweeping a feather duster over a shelf in the Warden's bedroom. "Fuck me..." I grumbled to myself, as dust clouded around me. "This is so lame."

The Warden poked his head into the room. "How's it coming, new maid?"

"This sucks ass!" I yelled, throwing the feather duster at him. I missed and it ended up on the floor at his feet.

I lost a nickel to the swear jar.

"Weeeeeeell...I don't want you cleaning up the cells, that is WAY too dangerous for a fifteen year old girl...maybe a maid wasnt the best choice." The Warden tapped his chin absently. Then he brightened and snapped his fingers. "I have the perfect job for you."


	9. Home

After a repeat of that scenario for what must have been a week, I threw down my stuff and finally told the Warden I wanted to go home.

"Home?" he asked, blinking.

"Mhm. Home. I love you guys and everything, but I need to get home soon. I won't stay forever young."

He sighed. "Well...I suppose you're right. Grab your stuff and I'll take you back." he ordered, pulling the Time Stick out of his pocket and fiddling with it. I went to my room and fetched the small suitcase I had been given. I dragged it back to the Warden's office, and he grabbed onto my hand. In a flash we were back in my room.

I set the suitcase on my bed and the Warden sighed. "So, I've never really been one for goodbyes..."

"Me neither." I said. Then I puckered my lips and leaned forwards.

The Warden laughed. "Gross, dude!" he said, pushing me away. He took out the Time Stick again and winked at me. "See ya soon, kiddo."

As soon as he was gone, I opened the suitcase. The Warden had stuffed a ton of his clothes inside. I rolled my eyes and dug through them when suddenly something caught my eye: a folded up piece of paper. I picked it up and opened it.

"Oh, shit."

I stuffed the paper with the instructions on how to get back to Superjail into my dresser drawer and flopped down to go to bed.

* * *

_Well, that's the end! I left an opening for a sequel that I'm planning already. I hope you guys all enjoyed this story!_


End file.
